fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Harley B. Koopa
Harley Koopa is the 8th Koopaling and probably the most powerful of them all. He is stronger than his own father, Bowser. He has his own personal minions which he calls Harlings. Games Harley Koopa's first appearance was in Mario & Luigi: The Eighth Koopaling. He was given a role much like that of the other 7 Koopalings, but has a slightly bigger role. He will also have his own series soon. He appeared in Fantendo Smash Bros. Scuffle. Appearance Harley looks like his other siblings in terms of features (Shell, Claws, etc.). However, he resembles his brother Morton in terms of facial appearance. His hair is similar to Ludwig von Koopa's hair, except it is red instead of blue. He also has a purple cloak, thus making him the first koopaling to be seen with visible clothes. However, in his upgraded 3-D version, the cloak resembles more of a suit/shirt than a cloak. Personality Harley is unlike his siblings in terms of personality. Despite being younger than Bowser Jr., he is much more mature than nearly all of his siblings and does not approve of immature behaviors. As such, he does not like Larry or Lemmy, but he is very close to Ludwig. As said above, he is the most powerful Koopaling, even stronger than his father. Because of this, Bowser frequently asks Harley to do many things for him, which Harley dislikes. Because of this, Harley will one day leave his home and go solo in his life. Overall, he is mainly gentlemanly. Smashing Harley B. Koopa appears in Fantendo Smash Bros. DS as an unlockable fighter. He is very heavy and strong and has decent speed, but he cannot jump very well. His moveset is as follows: *Standard: Fireball *Side: Shadow Warp *Up: Flutter *Down: Claw Tornado *Final Smash: Ultima Blast Soliders *Harlings *Mutant Strikers *Harboo's *Shrarley *Harley Bro. *Harley Bones *Harley Guy Powers & Abilities Harley Koopa is shown to be a very powerful and talented Koopaling. He can do one thing each of his siblings can do (Probably because he inherited some of their genes). His powers are as follows: *Flutter Kicking. *Incredible Balance. *Super Strength. *High Intelligence. *Very sharp claws. *Able to make Earthquakes. *Very Fast. *Fire Breath. *Master Wizard. *Can summon thunderclouds. *He has a magical shell. Relationships with his siblings *Ludwig - Harley is to Ludwig as Iggy is to Lemmy. *Lemmy - Thinks he's very immature. *Roy - Doesn't like him. *Iggy - Likes him. *Wendy - Doesn't like her bratty personality. *Morton - Doesn't see eye-to-eye with him. *Larry - Thinks he's very immature *Bowser Jr. - Likes him. Trivia *Even though Harley Koopa is a Koopaling, he is a trademark character of Koopa Kastle Productions. *The B in his name stands for Bowser. *The original concept for an 8th Koopaling was made by Dk64rules, but Harley is both DK's character and Lemmykoopa24's. However, he is mostly LK24's. *The name "Harley" is based off 's dad's friend's dog. Category:Based off real life people Gallery Harley_Upgrade.PNG|An upgraded 3D image. 3D_Harley.jpg|Koopaling Smash Bros. Charlie.jpg|Harley Koopa HarleyKoopaSW.png|Another 3D Harley by Category:Characters Category:Koopalings Category:Koopas Category:Children Category:Characters In Fantendo Smash Bros. Scuffle Category:Super Bowser Bros. Category:Koopa Troop